Post-Cataclysm Invasion of Kalimdor
In late spring of 29 L.C. the First Regiment of the Elwynn Brigade was shipped out from Stormwind across the Great Sea reclaim Tiragarde Keep and to thwart Horde plans to assemble a navy to attack Stormwind City. The mission was led by Lord-Marshal Maxen Montclair, then-Knight Lieutenant Tiral Arentis, and then-Sergeant Salley Poe. They were accompanied by Captain Saix of the 32nd Regiment, Vindicator Edyrem of Exodar and Ser Wordsmith of Ironforge. Setting Sail Before the venture began, they First Regiment was given a blessing inside the Church of Holy Light by none other than Bishop Johannes Moorwhelp and his fellow priests and priestesses. A great procession was held throughout the streets of Stormwind City, giving the troops a big send off when they set sail on three ships; the Greyson, Dauntless and the Redridge. The start of the journey began easy enough; the troops trained up deck, enjoyed some harmless card games, and even stopped to swim in the open ocean when the ship paused for some minor repairs to the haul. However, they began to notice the crew were less than kindly on the Redridge and suspicions slowly began to rise as the rations began to disappear. After a strange and freak storm passing the Maelstrom identities began to reveal themselves. Lieutenant Winkle, the first mate, murdered the captain of the Regridge in broad daylight, revealing himself. The ship was infiltrated by cultists and they attempted to take over the ship. As a battle ensued one of the cultists began a ritual to call upon an ancient sea monster to rise up and attack the ship. The tentacles entangled the ship and began to tear it to shreds as the cultists praised the Old Gods and a mission well done. But as the ship was being taken down and the monster was engulfing soldiers, sailors and cultists alike, Corporal Wesslie blew a hole directly into the center of the ship, right where the beast's mouth was laying in wait to devour men as the ship broke apart. The monster was blown to bits and fell into the inky black abis. This left the remaining crew and soldiers in what few life boats they could find. They saw a spit of land some miles off and began to row. The fate of the Greyson and Dauntless went unknown. Washed Ashore Taking refuge on the little island, the First Regiment found itself at an abandoned Kul Tiras outpost. They used what little resources they could find and unsure where they landed. Thanks to some navigation from the stars, they could determine they were not too far from Kalimdor to create a portal, although the mages claimed it would take a few days to get it set up for the surviving masses. Upon further exploration of the small chain of islands they landed on, they also found a Horde camp. It seemed abandoned, however, and used as a mineral facility. There was little fears of the Horde returning, although the strange smells coming from some of the mine shafts made some of the men wary of what natural gasses might be down there. Three days later Horde ship flags could be seen on the horizon. They veered towards the land, alerted by the First's campfires in the night. They rowed ashore, hearty for battle. The troops used the abandoned ballista to destroy one of the ships, but it wasn't enough as the orcs rowed to shore and the sands bled red with blood of Alliance and Horde. Pulling back, the troops gathered. The mages concluded they could still use their unfinished portal, but they were unsure if it would reach their intended target; Theramore. Taking the chance, the survivors entered the portal. Just before they left, they used the mine's natural gasses to blow the island, and the Horde, apart by lighting a fuse and sending it down into the mountain. Dragging the wounded ashore, they found themselves estranged on the coast of Kalimdor. The troops paused there for the night, setting up camp and using what little supplies that remained, the camped was christened "Forward Camp Hope." The Trek to Safety The next day the First Regiment began to scout their location. They were blocked to the north by goblins and to the east by cultists. They instead headed west up the now-flooded Thousand Needles in hopes of making it to Fort Triumph. They only went half a day's journey when they were ambushed by a tribe of wild centaur. Sergeant Salley, Corporal Wesslie and Osvaldir were able to negotiate a battle with the young and anxious younger brother of the Head Chieftain in order to obtain free passage through their territory. Corporal Carith Halfien was put up to the task. Although without armor, starving and tired from the trek, Carith put the centaur in his place. Her strength and bravery impressed the Head Chieftain so much he believed her to have the spirit of a centaur within her. He dubbed her as a "humtaur" and an honorary member of their tribe. As they continued on they headed into Duskwallow Marsh only to be attacked by the goblins they so carefully tried to avoid. The Bildgewater Boys is what they called themselves. Wounded and sick, many of the Regiment were slaughtered like cattle that day. Only a fraction of the troops that left the shores of Stormwind made it inside the safe walls of Theramore. Theramore Arriving in Theramore was not quite the reprise the troops had hoped for. While the Greyson and Dauntless were found docked and safe in the fort, the missions didn't end even as the First began to recover. Zombies A small band of the First were sent out to "Witch Hill" to investigate some strange on-goings. It was infested with zombies, different than those found in Lordaeron. In an old house the body of an old woman was found, as well as research notes that were too distorted to read and evidence of voodoo. Although they could not destroy all the undead, they were able to destroy the leaders so they would be unable to attack in unison. Theramore Deserters Along with the Theramore Guard, they First Regiment went out to destroy the zombie infestation. They were attacked by Theramore deserters, but luckily no serious injuries were sustained. Reaching North Point tower, Corporal Yileen was injured, Corporal Cresswell led a charge into the tower while Private Xing Jemu used his magic to assault the upper levels. The deserters were destroyed and the tower heavily damaged. Pirates Sergeant Remithas Ference was captured by pirates and taken into holding as ransom. In a battle led by Sergeant Poe and Corporal Halfien, they infiltrated the pirate's holding. Sadly, the catche was heavily fortified by stolen ballista and cannons. The last they saw of Sergeant Ference was when he appeared to be blown off the cliff side. His body was never discovered. He was assumed dead, listed as MIA, and his belongings were buried at sea. Horde Attack Not only had Orge attacks interrupted the First's few moments of peace, the Horde itself attacked the harbors. A massive and bloody battle took place, burning an Alliance flagship and toppling a tower. It wasn't until the smoke began to clear that Lord-Marshal Maxen Montclair was called out by their Hawktotem Tribe's Chieftan Hranu Hawktotem to give the soldiers a warning. "Come to Barrens. We slit throat," he warned with broken common. As the Horde departed, the leaders of the Alliance troops began to draft plans for travel through the Barrens to get to Fort Triumph with the growing threats surrounding them. Fort Triumph As word of the First's march for Fort Triumph resounded on both Horde and Alliance, men and women of all sorts began to flock forward to help, or destroy, their cause. There were many battles between those in Fort Triumph and Desolate Hold over the Battle Scar. They spent a month trying to out maneuver the other only to end up exactly where they started. The Alliance began a campaign to burn farms, destroy mines, and run out smaller Horde villages in the area to give them less of a leeway. This sparked some controversy among the soldiers and allies, considering it immoral, but the actions taken seemed to help stem some of the tides of the Horde forces. The Horde sent out wyverns to attack the fort, decimating the tower and destroying some of the Alliance artillery. However, they were expecting reinforcements and gathered themselves up to move on to their destination. Again and again the Horde and Alliance clashed, often with the Kor'Kron Legion, one attacking the other in endless revival of steel and club. Discontent rose in the ranks, and the occational threat of abandonment appeared, but the leaders waited diligently for orders to move on to the next holding. After the capture of Lord-Marshal Maxen Montclair by the Hawktotem tribe, a change became apparent upon his return. He ordered the troops to fight honorably and to not kill innocent lives. Eventually, the reinforcements arrived and the Regiment moved North, battling along the way but without the killing the local farmers and their families. They went right up to the gates between the Barrens and Mulgore, causing a distraction for the Horde before shrugging north far out of the enemy's range. At a short reprise in the Overgrowth, Master Sergeant Ismond Ladere was knighted and Sergeant Salley Poe was promoted to Master Sergeant. Soon after getting fresh water and fighting off some magicked plant life, they marched forward. They cut through the Crossroads without fear and loud battle cries. Eventually, they came to the boarders of the Barrens and Durotar where they scouted the area before swiftly making their way deep into enemy territory. Into Enemy Lands In Durotar, the First Regiment were met with ships of Kul Tiras off the coast of Northwatch Foothold. A small band of kaldorei of the Order of Malorne arrived to offer their assistance but some human and elf prejudices kept their alliance at bay. Their mission was finally coming full circle. It was summertime when the plans came together. Tiragarde Keep had been taken over by the Horde where they were amassing ships they were planning on deploying oversees to attack the City of Stormwind herself. The day was hot a muggy, the ground crumbling from the dry earth under their boots when the Alliance army marched. They split up into three segments, taking the Keep from three sides while the Kul Tiras attacked form the sea. Sir Ismond Ladere led a troop up the very heart of Durotar where the Horde were sending troops from Orgrimmar to stop the Alliance. The battle raged for hours as the troops and allies pressed forward. If they did not succeed in overtaking the Keep then the Horde would have an open range to attack the Alliance. Eventually, with the grace of the Light, the First Regiment triumphed over the Horde and took Tiragarde Keep back. Victory to the Alliance. Soon after, the First Regiment was relieved from their tour in Kalimdor as reinforcements arrived from Northwatch Hold. The return home was quiet and met with much praise for their victory. Category:Events Category:The First Regiment Category:Campaigns Category:RP-PvP